The present invention relates to an adhesive bandage which includes a power source and a display, such as an LED display for encouraging use thereof by individuals and in particular children or other individuals.
Bandages, and in particular adhesive bandages such as those sold under the trademark BAND-AID are widely used by both children and adults.
Adhesive bandages typically include a pad. of gauze or similar absorbent material positioned at a center of a strip of adhesive tape. When applied, the pad is positioned over a wound and secured to the skin via the adhesive tape.
Adhesive bandages made for children are oftentimes decorated with patterns, colors or animation characters in order to increase the attractiveness of such bandages and as a result the likelihood that children will use them.
However, notwithstanding the attempts to increase the attractiveness of such adhesive bandages, there still exists a problem in encouraging the use of such bandages for their desired protective function when necessary, particularly by children.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a bandage such as an adhesive bandage configured with an electronic display which serves to increase the acceptability of use of the adhesive bandage by individuals and in particular children or young adults.